1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front fork for a bicycle and, more particularly, to a front fork having a suspension system disposed thereto.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A conventional suspension system disposed to a front fork of a bicycle known to Applicant is U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,155, entitled as "Suspension Shock Absorber For Bicycles" to Christoph Mack. The conventional suspension system designed for the front fork has a complicated structure. In the D.I.Y. or repairing market, some users want change their bicycles originally having no front suspension system into bicycles equipped with a front suspension system. However, they cannot afford a brand new and expensive front suspension system, and it is seldom to get a well developed replace parts to modify a conventional front fork into a front fork with a suspension system.
The present invention intends to provide an improved front fork having a suspension system so as to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.